A Matter of Pianos
by the female apophis
Summary: Jack learns something new about Sam...


A Matter of Pianos

By: the female apophis

A/N: This one was also inspired by Jewel's song Foolish Games. But I couldn't call this one that too could I? It would confuse you all too much.

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: Jack learns something new about Sam.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

"So, whatcha doing this weekend Carter?"

"Well, I've got some guys bringing me my piano Saturday."

"You bought a piano?"

"No. Mark sent it to me. They're moving to another house, and they won't have a place to put it in their new place. I've got room at my house, so I told him I would take it."

"Fascinating I'm sure. You want me to stop by and help you get it in the place you want it?"

"Sure. I'd appreciate that. Thank you sir."

"So, what time should I come by?"

"Around five sound okay? I'll even make you dinner."

"How about I bring Chinese?"

"Even better. See you then sir."

"Sure thing Carter."

With that they made their way to their cars before driving home for the evening.

At noon on Saturday, the movers came by. It took them all of thirty minutes to get the piano into Sam's living room, after which she paid them and waved goodbye.

She had four hours left to kill. _Might as well get used to playing this again_, she thought to herself.

So she sat down and began to play. When she had her fingers working properly, she got up and looked into the box that Mark had also sent.

Inside were all kinds of different music. There were a few books inside, but it was mostly all in sheets.

Picking up the box, she carried it into the dining room, where she sat down and began to get it all organized. When she was done with that, she arranged it in the notebook she had bought the previous day.

When five o'clock rolled around, Jack was making his way up Sam's steps, the food in hand.

Knocking on the door, he stood back and waited as he heard her cross to the door. Soon, he was being relieved of the bags, allowing him to take his jacket off.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Beer would be nice if you have it."

"Be back in a minute. Go on into the living room. I'll be there in just a second."

"Sure thing Carter."

He'd always loved Sam's house. It just screamed 'Sam Carter'. There was no Major or Doctor about it.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The two sat around for the next hour just talking and cutting up. Finally, Jack decided to ask her.

"So, Carter, you gonna play me something? It seems you've already got it in place."

"I warn you, I'm not very good. I haven't really done this in a few years."

"I'm sure you're better than me. Go ahead."

She turned and moved towards the bench. Sitting down on it, she watched as he took a seat next to her.

"Well, here goes nothing."

As the first few notes were played, Jack watched Sam's face for any signs of discomfort.

Before he knew it, she was singing as well.

__

You took your coat off and stood in the rain

You were always crazy like that

I watched from my window

Always felt that I was outside looking in on you

You were always the mysterious one

With dark eyes and careless hair

You were fashionably sensitive but too cool to care

Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say

Besides some comment on the weather

Well in case you failed to notice

In case you failed to see

This is my heart bleeding before you

This is me down on my knees

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

You were always brilliant in the morning

Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you

You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones

As I clumsily strummed my guitar

You'd teach me of honest things

Things that were daring, things that were clean

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean

So I hid my soiled hands behind my back

Somewhere along the line, I must've gone off track with you

Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else

Someone who gave a damn, somebody more like myself

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

You took your coat off and stood in the rain

You were always crazy like that

She finished up the last few notes and sighed. Her hands slid down to rest in her lap.

"That was beautiful. If you're out of practice, I hate to think how good you would sound with it."

She blushed at this and lowered her head.

He lifted her chin with his fingers until they were gazing into one another's eyes once more.

"I mean it Sam. You're incredibly talented."

"My mom taught me how to play. It was the last thing she did before she...before she died."

Seeing the look that suddenly came across her face, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt.

As she pulled away from him a moment later, she gazed into his eyes for a second, wondering what was going on behind their dark depths.

Blushing at the thought that had suddenly come into her thought, she ducked her head again, only to find him raise it back up; his fingers once again placed under her chin.

He didn't speak this time. He simply leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. It was too light to call a kiss, but she got the hint.

She reached over to return it, but something was telling her that it wasn't enough.

She threaded her fingers through his hair before pulling his head towards her own, her eyes never once leaving his.

That is until their lips met. Lips parted and tongues met, dueling it out. Eyes were closed. Taste, smell, and touch were the only one's the two were using at the moment.

When they did finally pull apart, Jack's hands were still buried in her hair, mimicking her own.

"I should leave."

"You could always stay."

"You know I can't Sam."

"Please."

"As much as I want to, the time isn't right."

"When?"

"Not too much longer. Just give it a little more time."

She nodded her consent.

No matter how much she craved for this man, no matter how much he craved for her, they couldn't, not yet.

But soon.

~fin~

Okay, so tell me what you think? Want more?

"It's your hippie dippy weather man, with your hippie dippy weather man."-George Carlin


End file.
